


Experiments in Affection

by fornevertash



Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornevertash/pseuds/fornevertash
Summary: “Good boy,” he teased, petting Merlin’s head in a condescending manner, his voice still rough from his yawn.Was it Arthur’s imagination or did Merlin just... shiver? The dark-haired man swatted at Arthur’s palm and turned away.But not before Arthur caught sight of the furious blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.Interesting.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900918
Comments: 46
Kudos: 503
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Experiments in Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Fest Bingo Challenge - Praise Kink
> 
> Enjoy!

“Merlin! Go fetch my spear!”

Merlin ignored him with an air of long suffering.

“Merlin!”

“At once my prince, I live and breathe only to serve your fat arse,” Merlin mumbled.

“What did you just say?”

“I said, I think it’s somewhere over there in the tall grass,” he grinned cheekily over his shoulder before disappearing into the thick foliage. 

Ten minutes later, a bedraggled Merlin with at least eight leaves tangled in his hair, dropped the spear in front of him. Arthur yawned loudly, unaffected by Merlin’s fierce glower, his jaw cracking with the effort.

“Good boy,” he teased, petting Merlin’s head in a condescending manner, his voice still rough from his yawn.

Was it Arthur’s imagination or did Merlin just... shiver? The dark-haired man swatted at Arthur’s palm and turned away. But not before Arthur caught sight of the furious blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

_Interesting._

* * *

Arthur was determined to test his hypothesis. 

And this, he mused, leaning back luxuriously in the steaming bath water, seemed as good a time as any. 

“Have I ever told you, Merlin, that I love the way you take care of my sword? It’s always perfectly sharp, better than I could do myself, in fact,” Arthur watched with half-lidded eyes as his manservant’s nimble fingers paused on both sword and whetstone. 

“Ah—um...” Merlin stuttered, eyes shooting up to meet Arthur’s and then immediately darting away. “...Thank you?”

“I could watch you do that all night,” he purred, “Watch your talented hands stroke down the shaft of my—”

“I—I should… get this back to the armoury,” Merlin squeaked, stumbling to his feet and all but running out the door.

Arthur smirked.

_Interesting indeed._

* * *

“Do you like it when I compliment you, _Mer_ lin?”

Merlin fingers froze for a moment before resuming his task of turning down Arthur’s bed. But from his seat at his table, Arthur could see the guilty flush blooming across his cheeks.

“Well, Prince Prat, it is nice to be appreciated sometimes,” Arthur mentally commended Merlin for his valiant effort to sound unaffected, but his body language was skittish and taut, like a hunted deer.

Arthur’s grin was sharper than his sword. He stood quietly and bridged the distance between them.

“I appreciate you,” he purred the words against Merlin’s nape. “I just didn’t realize how much you liked hearing me appreciate you. If I had known how much you liked it, I may have been a bit more forthcoming with my praise,” he pressed a gentle kiss to the skin just below Merlin’s hairline.

Arthur twined an arm around his waist and spun his around, locking blue with hazy blue. Merlin gaped up at him, mouth slack and open, and Arthur couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He pushed Merlin up against the wall, savouring the gasp that left Merlin’s lips as his back collided with the hard stone.

“Arthur—” Merlin’s moan devolved into a sweet, breathy sigh. 

“What I don’t appreciate is how distracting you’ve been recently. Honestly Merlin, as if you don’t understand that I’ve got more important things to do with my time then fantasizing about you spread out on my bed, bent over my table, bouncing in my lap,” his voice was casual, as if discussing the weather.

Merlin trembled against him and Arthur couldn’t resist pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, “Do you know how long I’ve imagined you on your knees for me? How many times I’ve imagined ruining your beautiful mouth? Do you want that, Merlin? Do you want me to fuck your mouth?”

“Yes,” Merlin gasped, voice wrecked.

“Kneel.”

And of course, Merlin’s knees gave out under him, forcing Arthur to catch him by his armpits and gently lower him to the floor. Cracked knee-caps weren’t really on his agenda for tonight. 

Arthur unlaced his breeches and pulled out his throbbing length. The prince tracked the enticing movement of Merlin’s throat as he swallowed hard.

Merlin’s lips tentatively touched the tip, pressing a sweet kiss to his slit. His tongue flicked out to capture a drop of Arthur’s precum. He hummed consideringly, before diving forward and doing his solid best to swallow as much of Arthur as he could.

“Fuck,” Arthur eyes slammed shut at the sensation of wet heat enveloping half of his cock. He groaned as Merlin made a small, distressed sound, unable to take more. 

“Go slow, sweetheart,” Arthur gasped through clenched teeth. He tangled his hand in Merlin’s messy strands and pulled him off his length. “You need to get me nice and wet first. Then the slide will be that much easier.”

Merlin nodded up at him, soft and compliant, so unlike his usual sassy, insolent attitude. He nuzzled the thick vein crossing the underside before licking a long stripe from base to tip. Arthur sighed in pleasure as Merlin licked every inch of his cock.

When Arthur was sufficiently dripping wet, he gripped Merlin’s by his hair to still him. Obediently, Merlin sat back on his heels and looked up at Arthur from beneath endlessly long lashes, awaiting instructions.

Arthur felt drunk on the rush of power, Merlin’s submission was headier than summer wine.

“Okay gorgeous, we’re going to go slow. Tap my thigh if you need me to stop,” he waited until Merlin nodded before sinking him slowly down on his cock, watching his girth stretch those pouty lips wide. When half his length was encased in that pulsating warmth, Arthur began to slowly tug Merlin back and push him forward, fucking his mouth with gradually increasing speed.

Merlin moaned continuously, one hand anchored desperately in Arthur’s shirt at the hip and the other rubbing desperately against the bulge in his own pants. 

“You’re doing so well,” he groaned, feeling Merlin’s tongue swirl against the bottom of his shaft as he pulled him up and savouring the vibration of his moan as he pushed himself back into that tight heat.

When Merlin raised those big, blue eyes, bright with tears, Arthur lost his grip on his control. He shoved Merlin down, until his cock was almost down to the root.

Merlin gagged, throat convulsing like a hot, pulsating vice, and Arthur gripped him in place for a moment, enjoying the decadent sensation of his throat fluttering around his sensitive head, the sinful knowledge that Merlin was choking on _his_ cock, before he pulled Merlin off his length, allowing the younger man to cough and desperately gasp in air.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful when you’re gagging on my cock,” Arthur rasped, brushing a thumb across Merlin’s cheek, spreading hot tears over a razor-sharp cheekbone. Merlin’s gaze was clouded, far away, lips puffy and bruised dark pink.Then Merlin gasped and shuddered violently and Arthur almost popped a blood vessel when he realized that Merlin had come in his pants just from rubbing against his hand and servicing his prince.

“Gonna come in your gorgeous mouth,” Merlin made a whimpering noise, breathing still fast and desperate. His eyes were fixated on Arthur’s length, head leaning forward as if drawn in by a gravitational force. Arthur allowed him to take the head back between his lips, sucking gently. 

Arthur gripped his cock and stripped it roughly, needing to see his spend dripping from those pouty lips. He groaned as his balls tightened, sparks of ecstasy trailed up and down his spine as he shot strand after strand of hot seed into Merlin’s mouth. When he pulled out, a pearly rope of cum stretched between the head of his cock and Merlin’s mouth. Dreamily, Merlin chased it, closing his lips around the head to suck it clean before swallowing audibly, tip still in his mouth.

On the verge of collapse after having his soul nearly sucked clean out of his body via his cock, Arthur dragged the smaller man up and into his arms and tumbled backwards into the bed, too fucked out to even undress properly. 

“You were perfect, Merlin. More lovely than I could have imagined,” he trailed his hands up and down Merlin’s shivering back. Merlin hummed hazily, still floating somewhere just out of reach.

“But this mouth, I don’t know how I resisted for so long,” Arthur touched his thumb to the corner of Merlin’s lips, swiping up the thin trail of his seed that had leaked out. Merlin leaned his head forward to pull the thumb into his mouth, sucking and licking the digit clean. Arthur’s sated cock twitched in interest.

“Fuck Merlin, are you trying to kill me?” 

“You tried to kill me first,” Merlin let go of his thumb and nuzzled into his neck. “You can’t just say all those nice things in your deep, beautiful voice. I don’t think my heart can take it.”

Arthur slipped a hand down to press gently into the skin above Merlin’s still thumping heart, his eyes gentle and warm.

“Don’t worry Merlin, I think I know how to take care of the things that belong to me. ”

**Author's Note:**

> ...When you're over the word limit by 300 words and it's mostly porn. 🤷🏽 *sips tea*


End file.
